


Jack and the Doctor accidental body switch

by missjones



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjones/pseuds/missjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and the Doctor accidental body switch

Martha was filled with dread whenever she heard Jack’s cry of “Doctor, watch out!” It was usually followed by Jack jumping in and getting killed to save the Time Lord, which she knew was very useful because Jack never stayed dead and this way they didn’t lose either of them. But part of her wished Jack wouldn’t always dive in without a moment’s thought. For one thing, it wasn’t even usually necessary. The Doctor was used to running and dodging, he didn’t need Jack to be his shield.

For another thing, it was terrifying. Every time it happened Martha would watch Jack, afraid that this time might be the last time. Luckily, it never was.  
And also luckily, this time they both seemed to be fine.

The giant ray activated and Jack ran to push the Doctor out of the way, Martha heard a shout of “No, Jack!” come from the Doctor, then the bright hot light blinded her and she couldn’t see what was happening at first, but then her vision came back and she saw the two of them struggling to their feet. Relief flooded her and she bounded across the laboratory to help them.

*****  
When Jack opened his eyes and sat up, the first thing he noticed was that he was oddly light. He felt like he had lost about fifty pounds, and when he jumped to his feet he felt like he was on a trampoline. The second thing he noticed was his eyesight. It had improved miraculously. Well, that’s pretty cool, he thought, especially since he had thought the ray would kill him. Instead he lost a bunch of weight and got better vision.

The second thing he noticed was that he was wearing glasses, and that really confused him. What kind of ray gave people glasses?

He turned around to ask the Doctor what was going on, but the question died in his throat as he saw himself looking back at him.

*****  
The Doctor silently cursed Jack and his over protectiveness as he struggled to his feet. Oh Rassilon, what had Jack done? He felt like he had just gained about fifty-one pounds, and what the hell had happened to his eyesight? Great, now he might have to get real glasses.

Once he was standing again, he brushed himself off and straightened his—wait—huh? The Doctor patted the place below his neck where his tie usually hung, then let his hand drift over the blue shirt he had definitely not been wearing before.

Oh no, he thought as realization struck him. He was going to kill Jack. Well, actually, no he wasn’t, seeing as Jack was him now, in a manner of speaking.  
He stared back at Jack, and saw his own eyes widen in shock.

*****  
“Are you guys okay?” Martha shouted as she rushed over to them. “Doctor, what was that ray supposed to do?”

“Martha,” said Jack, straightening up and glaring at the Doctor, “we need to get this ray back to the TARDIS so I can reverse its matrix.”

“Isn’t that something the Doctor should do instead?”

“Yes, well—er—you see—I am the Doctor.”

Huh? Martha looked at the Doctor for an explanation, and—what was he doing?

“There’s been a body switch,” said Jack as the Doctor ran his hands through his hair and down the front of his shirt, with what took Martha a moment to realize was a rather dirty smile. That was not an expression she was used to seeing on the Doctor’s face.

“Body switch?! You mean—oh god, but you can fix it?”

“Yes, I just need to take a look at its matrix design, and for that I need the TARDIS,” said Jack—or the Doctor—as he continued to glare warningly at the human in a Time Lord body.

“Ah, why the hurry?” the Doctor asked in Jack’s tone of voice, “I’ll take great care of your body—” Then suddenly he removed his hands from his chest where he had been feeling his double heart beat to take his glasses off and stare at them. “Did you know these don’t do anything?”

*****  
Jack sat as quietly as possible in the captain’s seat while the Doctor (we’ll just call them by their names despite the body) tinkered with the ray and the consol. He sat with his hands in his lap (getting a bit of a feel too) while Martha paces back and forth and occasionally asked if there was something she could do.

“Some quiet would be nice,” said the Doctor without looking up. He seemed completely absorbed in his work. Now was the time.

Moving as quietly as possible, and feeling slightly guilty about not defending Martha, Jack slunk off down a corridor into the first room he found. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it while he ran his hands down his chest and thighs, then moved his hands behind him and gripped—oh YES!

Then he cast his eyes around the room and—YES—there was a mirror!

His heart—hearts—pumping wildly, he approached the mirror. Staring back at him through his own reflection was the Doctor, body clad in pinstripes, hair up in spiky waves, and eyes of deep brown, but with a lustful look that was definitely not the Doctor’s.

Oh, man, he thought, turning sideways and back to get a good look. Now to see what it looks like without the suite.

Flicking the tie over his shoulder, he unbuttoned the jacket and shirt and spread them wide. He wasn’t as bony as he looked, Jack was pleased to find, and his chest was sprinkled with light chestnut hair. He ran his hands through it for a while before shrugging off the shirts and getting to work on the belt.

He smirked and gave his—the Doctor’s—groin a tight squeeze before he—

—found himself leaning over the console with the sonic screwdriver in his hand, which was rather a huge disappointment considering what he thought he would be holding. On top of the console sat the ray that had started this whole thing, with pieces missing or added and wires sticking out at various ends.

“Well,” asked Martha, “Did it work? Are you Jack now?”

“Yup,” said Jack, not completely happy to be back in his own body.

“Oh good!” Martha brightened up and looked around, “So, where’s the Doctor?”

Jack was about to answer, but was cut off by the sound of the Doctor shouting from a different room.

"JAACCKKK!!!"


End file.
